


Smoke Break

by Stupendous (Stujet9rainshine)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Smoking, Smut, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, Workplace Sex, accidental urination, lots of love, safe word usage, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stupendous
Summary: Gavin is trying to quit smoking and Nines is trying to help in his own way. But when Gavin gets up to piss and Nines jumps to conclusions Gavin gets petty and decides to go take that smoke break anyway. He doesn't have to peethatbadly.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

> I.. I don't know. Just take some fluffy and soft, accidental piss play.

"Where are you going off to, Gavin?" Nines asked gently as Gavin stood up and stretched. His LED blipping yellow once.

"None of your business, fuck off," the detective replied with no bite, despite the words. Then he continued to get ready for what he was going to be doing, which was frankly none of Nines' business. This quitting thing was stressing them both out.

Nines raised a brow at the comment. "We have a deadline approaching," he sounded tired. 

Gavin nodded that was a good excuse to prod into why he was up. He groaned, "Jesus fuck, _ I know. _ I'll be like. Ten minutes tops. Calm down." He swung on his coat. That probably didn't help his case.

"Smoking is bad for you, Gavin," Nines said coolly, Gavin could hear the concern leaking in though. But Nines continued to click away at the keyboard as if nothing was the matter. It was odd because it wasn't as fast as interfacing but Nines said he enjoyed it. So, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck, he liked Nines happy.

"I'm not going to smoke, Nines," Gavin confirmed tiredly. He knew Nines was trying to help him quit, but it really wasn't that. He just had a few too many cups of coffee in too short an amount of time. He just had to pee, fuck if he was going to declare that to the whole fucking bullpen though.

Gavin didn't say another word as he started towards where the single-occupancy restroom was. Then, when he tucked his hands in his pockets, he felt a small cardboard box and he smirked mischievously. He  _ did _ have his cigarettes and his lighter with him. 

_ Maybe _ he could go and smoke anyway. Just to be an ass. He turned toward the stairs to the roof. He didn't have to pee  _ that _ bad yet and it was just  _ one _ cigarette. 

Gavin walked into the roof and took a deep breath of the Detroit air. "Phck, I've been at that desk far too long."

He popped his back but regretted it a little bit as it put pressure against his bladder. Maybe he  _ had _ waited too long. He shrugged and pulled a cigarette out. He wasn't going to miss a perfectly good smoke break. 

He put the cigarette between his lips and shielded it from the wind as he flicked the flint of the lighter. Once there was a bright red cherry, he sucked in a deep breath. The burn melted the tension from his shoulders as he sighed out the smoke. It really had been too long since his last smoke. Then again that was the point of  _ quitting. _

He tucked his hands into pockets as he put the lighter away. Only removing them to pull the cigarette out for an exhale.

He enjoyed the majority of his cigarette in peace, but then he heard the door open. He figured it was another smoker looking for some peace and just decided to ignore them in favour of the bitter smoke.

"Gavin?" The voice was concerned, Nines.

_ "Phck!" _ Gavin whispered to himself before he took the last drag from the cigarette. He turned around and tossed the butt into the collection bucket. He smiled up at Nines', trying to look innocent. Caught like the rat he was. "Hey, Tin Can."

Nines looked a bit put out, he even had a little pout. "I thought you said you weren't going to smoke?" His LED was yellow and blue.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to but I changed my mind," Gavin said quickly, "this case sucks major ass and not in the good way."

Nines crossed his arms, LED more yellow than blue now. "I know, but you said you'd quit."

Gavin groaned, "I am and I will, I just needed one, okay?" His tone hardened, he really didn't feel the need to argue about this again. And he still had to pee.

"Then you'll need more," Nines rebuffed.

"Yeah, that's how addiction works," Gavin rolled his eyes and started towards the door. He really didn't have time for this. "I'm way down from where I was, you can't say I'm not making progress. Chill, please." Then he grabbed the door handle, only to pull on it and for it to not budge. He looked over to see Nines holding the door shut.

"You are doing better," he LED flashed red into the yellow a few times, "but I'm more upset you lied to me."

Gavin looked between the door and Nines with a tiny bit of panic. His situation growing slightly more dire. "Look, I really didn't mean to. I wasn't going to go smoke originally. I just.. took a detour. I didn't lie on purpose." He took a deep breath, "look Nines, it's just one. Can we go back inside now?"

Nines frowned, "What were you getting up to do then?"

Gavin flushed. Fuck, he couldn't just say  _ that. _ "None of your goddamned business. I don't have to tell you every second of my day. Can we fucking go inside now?" Anger and bitterness was how he dealt with things he didn't want to address and like fuck was he going to say a word on his current situation.

Nines spun full red at the tone, but still didn't move. He was also growing more distraught as Gavin kept deflecting. "I'm... I'm not trying to control you. I just want the truth, I see no reason for you to lie to me and now you're refusing the truth. What am I to expect?"

Gavin turned quickly to start to bark at Nines and he pulled his middle just the right way and was frankly reminded just how badly he has to pee. So, instead of heady insults, he made a pathetic moan at the sensation. He pressed his thighs together and fucking felt himself start to get wet from the desperation of having to pee.  _ Fuck. _

Nines' eyes widened as he obviously caught the noise. "Are you okay?"

Gavin growled and shoved weakly at Nines' chest, "just peachy. Move I need to go inside."

Nines' eyes flickered to letting Gavin know he was being scanned. Gavin flushed even further, having no idea what that scan would tell Nines about his current predicament.

Nines eyes returned to normal and he got a shy smile and shook his head with a breathy laugh. Moving to close the distance between them, pressing Gavin's back into the door. "Gavi, you can just tell me that you're horny. We could have happily taken a break together." 

Gavin's face was flaming now. He… did not expect  _ that _ to show up on Nines' scans. He panicked a bit and didn't know what to do. The worst part? With Nines pressed up against him like this, it was putting pressure on his bladder and putting fire in his veins. He could feel himself getting slicker and not just from the piss in his bladder. 

Nines smiled and leaned forward and pressed kisses to Gavin's neck, his hands running up and down the smaller detective's sides. "I can take care of you." It was a silent question, asking for permission to continue. 

Gavins swallowed and leaned his head away, letting Nines have more room to nibble at his neck. He loved how his lips felt on him. "Nines…" he moaned helplessly, surrendering.

Nines chuckled and took that as the permission it was, and moved his mouth down to below Gavin's collar and started teasing the skin there. One of his hands went to Gavin's button and zipper and started to deftly undo them. 

As soon as the fly of his pants was undone Gavin let out a sigh of relief that came out as a choked moan. There wasn't as much pressure on his bladder like this and Nines felt so fucking good.

Nines wasted no time as he slid his hand inside of Gavin's boxers. He let out a started breath, "oh, fuck. You're soaked." He didn't hesitate to start rubbing on Gavin's little T dick. "Baby, you should have told me sooner."

Gavin let out a pathetic whine at the touch. He felt his hole clench almost violently, but when it loosen again so did everything else. He felt his eyes widen and he felt himself start to reflexively close his thighs. 

"Too much today?" Nines said with a soft chuckle and moved his hand further down and started teasing at Gavin's entrance. They knew each other's bodies almost religiously at this point. Then without much preamble slid one finger inside.

Gavin almost screamed but buried his face in Nines' shoulder to muffle it, his knees trying to buckle. "Fuck, fuck,  _ oh phck," _ he chanted as he felt pleasure shoot through his body like lightening. 

"You really are keyed up. You're so good for me, so fucking wet," Nines praised, adding a second finger.

Gavin felt alarm bells in his head, everything was about to get so much wetter if this continued. Because he was almost certain he was going to piss himself if Nines made him come like this, but most of him didn't want this to stop.

Nines moved his fingers further in and curled them searching for that bundle of nerves that would tear Gavin apart. 

Then when he found it Gavin chomped down on Nines shoulder to keep himself from coming. He unlatched, "Ni! Ni-... Je-jello…" he definitely didn't say it fast enough as he felt everything stop as he lost the battle with his orgasm. Pleasure slammed into him and he almost blacked out with the sensations. 

It was one of the most intense and overwhelming orgasms in his life. He felt heat blast through his body. Then the sensation of that heat started travelling down his legs. 

Everything stopped the instant Gavin said 'jello' and Nines pulled away completely. The android moved his unsoiled hand to move Gavin's face to where he could see it and scan him. Watching him with trepidation as Gavin worked through his orgasm, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

But as he looked Gavin up and down he didn't need to scan him to see what had happened to make his lover safeword.  _ "Oh no." _ The dark stain between his legs gave that away. "Gavin? Are you okay?" 

Gavin came down slowly as the sensations faded slowly. His hole still clenching around nothing, little twitches of aftershocks. He felt so loose and empty, it was almost amazing. Until he realized why he felt this way. 

Gavin opened his eyes and was certain Nines was scanning him. He was sure he flushed with mortification all the way from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. 

_ He had pissed himself. _

Gavin wanted to look down, but he couldn't bear to see the mess. So, he closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Nines' face either. He couldn't believe this. He felt tears well in his eyes.

"Gavin, please. I need you to tell me that you are okay," Nines sounded so fucking concerned. After a few moments of no response, "Nod or tap, if you can't talk." 

Gavin didn't know what to even do, so he nodded his head slightly in the 'yes' direction. Still refusing to open his eyes, but ultimately he didn't want Nines to worry.

Nines let out an audible sigh of relief. "Did I hurt you?"

A slight shake of 'no.'

"Good," Nines answered quickly, "I'm going to… get us home. Can I move you?"

Gavin felt his eyes fly open and panic gripped him. He couldn't go into the prescient like this! "No… I can't…"

Nines moved away, giving Gavin a bit of space. "Okay. What can't you do?"

Gavin finally let his eyes fall to the ground. It was clearer than daylight that he had pissed himself. The wet and dark stain between his legs was more than a dead give away. The tears welling in his eyes finally spilling down his cheeks. "No… no one can see." He finally whispered.

"Oh, Gav," Nines cooed, "of course not. I was going to tie my jacket around your waist and walk us down the fire escape. There is only a 6.3% chance of anyone seeing us that way."

"Oh," Gavin said simply. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, don't be. This is my fault," Nines said quickly, his hands twitched with what was an abandoned movement. "I didn't… do this correctly. I'm so sorry. I didn't expect this outcome."

"I… I left the desk to take a piss," Gavin whispered, "I took a detour for the cigarette." Explaining everything in as few words as possible. 

Nines didn't say anything for a few minutes. His hands twitching again and again, nervous. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't… Gavin, I didn't even consider the possibility," his hands twitched again. He was lost for words, probably running too many preconstructions. "Android." He settled on. 

Gavin felt his heart jump at that and then a tiny bubble of laughter escaped him. Nines forgot humans had to pee. 

"I… should have said something." Gavin finally looked up and saw that Nines was beyond distraught. His LED spinning a wild red and his eyes wide with concern, brows furrowed. It was a look that Gavin had only seen a small handful of times.

"I made you… urinate... involuntarily," Nines shook his head. Gavin identified the look then, guilt.

"It felt  _ really _ fucking good though," Gavin informed shyly, trying to find the bright side because it really fucking had. Easily one of the best and most amazing orgasms of his life. "I just didn't want to tell you I had to pee. And the cigarette thing kinda pissed me off." He laughed softly, "Ya know how it goes."

"I know," Nines looked down his ears tinting blue, "I've been working on that part of myself. I just always freak out because I don't want to lose you." So _ oner than I have to. _ A conversation they've had a few times before.

"I know," Gavin assured. He swallowed nervously, "can you… take you me home now?"

Nines sighed and stood up straight his LED finally settling to yellow, "Of course, my love." Then he started to take off his white jacket, not the Cyberlife one, one Nines had picked out himself. 

Gavin almost felt bad as Nines wrapped it around his waist and tried a knot in the arms.

"I'm going to pick you up now, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Gavin said gently as he leaned forward his head falling forward onto Nines' shoulder. 

Nines moved quickly and scooped his love up and put him in the best position for Gavin's condition to remain unknown, in the improbable event that someone was to see them. 

Then Nines started the most efficient path to get them to their car. They remained silent until they were in the car and the doors were closed. 

Gavin opened his mouth, but Nines cut him off, "don't apologize for the jacket. You know as well as I do that I have three more at home."

Gavin closed his mouth and then chuckled a little bit. "Okay."

Nines returned the light chuckle and then put the car in reverse and was getting them away from the prescient. 

Most of the drive was silent until Gavin got the guts to speak up. "Ni?"

Nines hummed inquisitively.

"Think maybe, uh," Gavin blushed, "we could try something like that again, but planned... some time?"

Nines blinked and his LED spun blue, "only if you wish to, I wouldn't mind. I find anything you find pleasurable worthwhile."

Gavin grinned then, "Love you, Tin Can."

"I love you as well Gavin," Nines downright beamed, "more than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? When I started this I wanted to write something mean and cruel. But clearly that didn't happen XD  
> Leave it to Stu to make piss play this soft.


End file.
